


Royal Blood

by Thyralovelet



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Romance, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyralovelet/pseuds/Thyralovelet
Summary: Daughter of famous retired police Sergeant Santiago Martinez and retired Neurosurgeon Doctor Eleonora Ferrari-Martinez. She is the youngest out of ten children who became doctors and police officers of the law. She is a new detective at SUV where her older brother Christopher works. She is placed there on the recommendation of her brother Sebastián who is a special agent at the FBI. She can profile a suspect like the back of her hand and the smartest out of her family. She is cunning, stubborn, ruthless, intelligent, hispianic, and italian. Luceriza Martinez is just the right fit for Rafael Barba.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Royal Blood

Full Name:  
Luceriza Valentina Martinez  
Age:  
35  
Mother:  
Doctor Eleonora Ferrari-Martinez (71)  
Father:  
Sergeant Santiago Martinez (73)  
Grandmother(Mother):  
Doctor Vittoria Ferrari (Deceased)  
Grandfather(Mother):  
Lieutenant Lorenzo Ferrari (Deceased)  
Grandmother(Father):  
Victoria Garcia-Martinez (Deceased)  
Grandfather(Father):  
Private- First Class Benjamín Martinez (95)  
Sibling(s):  
Judge Alejandro Martinez (54)  
Special Agent Sebastián Martinez (52)  
Doctor Julian Martinez (51)  
Detective Leo Martinez (49)  
Detective Christopher Martinez (47)  
Special Agent Francesco Martinez (46)  
Captain Giuliano Martinez (44)  
Doctor Sofía Martinez (40)  
Mr. Osman Martinez (35)


End file.
